This invention relates to an asembling method of a front body of a vehicle having a nose unit including both a shroud panel and a shroud upper mounted to the vehicle body after the nose unit is constructed.
In the conventional art of the vehicle assembling line (main line), since each component to be fitted to a front part of a vehicle body such as a bumper, a radiator grille, head lumps, and a radiator is fitted there at each different station, the number of stations increased and accordingly, the line becomes longer and more complicated. It also has an operational problem since the operator on a mixed flow line, in which a various type of vehicles are assembled, needs to make a decision whether the components should be fitted to the vehicle body depending on a vehicle type.
By incorporating several components into one unit, easing the operation on the assembling line and reducing the number of station can be planned. Therefore, precision for fitting components to the unit can also be improved since the whole unit is assembled in a separate line.
Considering the above aspects, the Japanese Patent Application Laying Open Gazette No. 63-103771 proposes to incorporate components such as a radiator, head lumps, a bumper, and a radiator grille to one unit by fitting them to a radiator core support and mount this unit to a front part of a vehicle body.
However, under such a structure, when a bumper steer for supporting the bumper is fixed to the vehicle body, fitting may be difficult since a cross member is positioned below the bumper steer. It also may not be applied for such contemporary vehicles that a front fender curves to the inboard greatly or right and left end side of combination lumps disposed on the outside of head lumps are designed to be inclined upwardly or downwardly since both ends of the shroud upper panel in the widthwise direction on the nose unit side and combination lumps interfere with front fenders when the nose unit is inserted from the front. In other words, as shown in FIG. 8, both ends b.sub.1 of the shroud upper b which is a mounting portion for the unit to the vehicle body (wheel apron reinforcement a) may interfere with the front end portion c.sub.1 of the front fender positioned in the inner side of the vehicle body at inserting the unit. The vertical line l designates a inserting line of the unit and the dotted line P designates a mounting position of the unit.